Jaina Solo
''' Jaina Solo Gallantara '''was the daughter of Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa Solo and the sister of Jacen Solo and Anakin Solo. She was born in 9 ABY during the final days of the Thrawn campaign on Coruscant. Jaina had her father's aptitude for mechanics and piloting, and her Force-sensitivity was recognised long before her birth. Her Force-sensitivity led her to being trained at her Uncle Luke's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. There her skills as a Jedi progressed and she met many of her life-long friends, including her future husband Javen Gallantara. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, Solo joined the New Republic Millitary as a Rogue Squadron pilot, though Jaina was but sixteen at the time. Throughout the war she suffered great losses, including her father's Wookiee friend Chewbacca, her wingmate Anni Capstan, and her little brother Anakin. The loss of her brother nearly drove her to the dark side, but by the aid of fellow Jedi Kyp Durron she was redeemed from that path. During the Second Galactic Civil War, her brother Jacen stepped to the dark side driving a rift between the twins. As the War progressed Jaina came to terms that Jacen, now Sith Lord Darth Caedus, needed to be eliminated and that she, fulfilling her duty as Sword of the Jedi, would be the one to carry out his execution. She sought out the help of the Mandalorians and was trained mainly under Boba Fett. One Mandalorian who aided her training, Legion Harkonnen, formed a close friendship to Jaina and the two came to see each other as siblings, and by Mandalorian standards they were such. Another Mandalorian she met, Venku Skirata, whom she noticed had some form of Force-training, asked Jaina's permission for her DNA for a project he was working on. This product resulted in the two having a biological daughter, Padmé Anjea Skirata, though the success of Skirata's project was unknown to Jaina for many years. Following the decease of Jaina's parents, in 48 ABY Jaina's path strayed from the Jedi and in her solitude, she became pregnant by a remaining clone of Starkiller. The two were briefly married, but when their daughter Keera Marek was three, she realised her need for structure in her life and to aid the Unified Order of the Jedi. Before long, she and Javen Gallantara formed a romantic a relationship, though more serious than before as they had dated off and on in their youth. At the end of 51 ABY, Jaina and Javen finally married and shortly after, Jaina's daughter's surname was changed to Gallantara. In early 53 ABY, Jaina gave birth to the only children she and Javen would ever have together, triples Jesitha Cordula, Jico Bob, and Jar'e Legion Gallantara. During their infancy, Jaina and Javen would alternate between the babies, each having either one or two with them every day as they worked. Keera and the triplets all would be trained as Jedi, though each following distinctively different paths. Keera became a Jedi Shadow, as did Jar'e, though the two in personality were very unalike. Jesitha, more like her father, had interest in the history of the Jedi and was calm, meditative, and compassionate; yet could be fierce in a dual. Jico left the Academy on Ilum when he was fifteen to train under Ganner Rhysode, though after several months he disappeared without trace. Jico had been gone five years when Keera fell in with a Sith, Revan Shadowfire. The two became infatuated, but Javen kept a protective watch over his daughter and eventually killed the Sith. But this Sith was not without support. The father of the Sith, Hades Shadowfire, demaned Javen's life for taking the life of his son. Javen allowed himself to die to protect his family and all he held dear. Keera went into withdrawal, but Jico returned at this time. Jaina's son's return brought some comfort to her pain, if only a little. But after another three years, things began to turn. Ilum was attacked by a dark clone of Javen. Revan Shadowfire was brought back from the dead and immediately began cohabiting with Keera. Jaina was reuinted with Anjea and came to terms with being a grandmother to Anjea's twins, Ka'dus and Alysha Weir. Another clone of Javen came to Ilum and was locked up because his intentions remained unknown.